


Movie Night

by coffeeisoxygen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Cas, Drabble, Fluff, Jealous Dean, M/M, Pre-Slash, Smug Sam, Team Free Will, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeisoxygen/pseuds/coffeeisoxygen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That was the <em>last</em> time we let Cas pick a movie!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want me to warn for something I might've forgotten, please let me know! :)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural nor its characters and I make no profit from this.

“That was the _last_ time we let Cas pick a movie!”

Dean pushed himself past Sam and into the motel room, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it on one of the chairs.

Sam chuckled, a sound way too delighted for Dean’s liking. “You’re just jealous it turns out Cas shares my good taste.” Sam followed suit, flinging his jacket on the other chair, walking up to stand close to his brother and wearing a smug smile that Dean would like so _very_ much to punch right out of him.

“Hey, I am not _jealous_ , okay? I’m... _concerned_ for the guy. Your taste in movies _suck_ , and he should get to enjoy the good stuff!”

“Well, apparently my taste _is_ the good stuff.”

“Liking _one_ of your favorite movies does not mean he’s got _your_ taste, okay?”

“You do realize I’m still here?” Cas said from behind them, making them both turn in surprise, because no, for a moment they’d forgotten. Cas stood in the still open doorway, watching them with a frown that to anyone else would suggest he was annoyed. To Dean, however, it was annoying that the tinge of amusement in the eyes below them was practically the angel laughing out loud. He wondered if anyone but him would even notice. He wondered if _Sam_ noticed.

Neither one of them answered him, both just standing in place, casting sidelong, petulant glances at each other.

Cas sighed, waving an exhasperated hand at them as he moved inside and shut the door behind him. “By all means, carry on.”

And they did, for the rest of the evening, until Cas suddenly reappeared in the room (and when the hell had he even _di_ sappeared?) holding bags of burgers and a salad for Sam, earning him smiles and praises and Dean’s arm flung around his shoulder as they slumped down on the bed to eat.

And just as Cas was starting to enjoy the peace, along with the delicous ground beef, Dean opened his mouth, still full of burger and curved in a slight smirk, and mumbled:

“Well, at least he’s got _my_ taste in food.”


End file.
